Only Fate Knows
by RylieBaby413
Summary: Takes place right after series finale the last Bright and Hannah scene, to be exact BrightHannah shipper. Oneshot.


**BoldBright's POV**

NormalHannah

I looked at the clock...it was 12:31. I have been lying in bed for ever two hours now...just thinking about one person. Bright. Why didn't I stop by his house earlier to tell him that I decided to go to Colorado A&M?? Of course, I want to get back together and that's what he told me too...but what if he changed his mind? What if that was just part of the plan to scare me away? Maybe it's working...

**I can't believe that it's past midnight, and all I'm doing is staring outside at the pouring rain and thinking about Hannah. Why did I ever tell her to go to Notre Dame? I should have told her the truth...that I wanted her to stay so we could get back together. Although, she was unexpectedly surprised to hear that. Now, it's too late. She's going to spend all day tomorrow with Amy, then leave for Minnesota for the next week. Then, Notre Dame, here she comes. I can't believe I'm just letting her go...**

I wonder what he's doing right now...wait a minutes, it's Bright I'm talking about, and it's in the middle of the night. Of course, he's sleeping.

**She's probably sleeping right now peacefully...dreaming about how great Notre Dame is going to be...**

I just love him so much. And now that I'm not afraid to admit it, it's too late. Bright Abbott is back on the market, and girls would kill each other to have him.

**I've never loved anyone...until now. And she'll never know...**

But what will happen with us? I mean, will we ever talk again?

**What if we're meant to be together? Like fate or something?**

I don't want to let him go yet! I need to know what will happen...and there's only one way to find out...

**I can't let her leave! That's it...**

I threw on my sweatshirt, not worrying about my blue pajama bottoms that hung below...

**I quietly rushed downstairs, and quickly put on my shoes.**

The front door creaked as I opened it...I tried to be silent so I wouldn't wake Nina or Sam...

**The sound of the hard rain filled my ears as I closed the door behind me.**

And I started to run.

**With all my might, I ran.**

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. Was I actually running, at night, in the rain, to Bright's house?

**I was crazy...but I miss her.**

No more questions. I continued to run. My hair was now soaking, and I pushed the curls out of my eyes.

**It was freezing, but the least of my worries was getting sick.**

He's probably going to think I'm nuts. Like I need some sort of heavy medication.

**I hope I remember which window is hers...I would hate to confess my feelings to Sam.**

My heart was racing...but my feet stopped suddenly. I was in the middle of the street where a small light from the Gazebo shined. I couldn't believe what I saw before me.

**I came to a halt. There she was. Just standing there, staring back at me.**

Was he doing the same thing I was?

**This was weird...**

Right, no more questions I promised. Just walk over there...

**I saw her take a small step forward. Oh hell with it, I ran over to her as fast as before.**

He was running towards me, soaking wet. I ran too. Surprisingly, we were both smiling.

**We both stopped to face each other. I looked into her eyes.**

I rushed the words. "I'm going to A&M."

**I smiled as I processed what she just said. I replied, just as quickly. "I'm about to pull an 'Ephram' on you."**

I was confused. "What?"

"**You're it for me, Hannah. You're my one." I smiled...and saw her smile back. The brightest Hannah smile that I had ever seen.**

I didn't have any words after that. I ran towards him..

**I took her into my arms and looked at her deeply.**

I looked back...and lowered myself towards him.

**Finally, our lips met.**

We kissed. I had missed kissing him for so long.

**My whole body lighted as we embraced. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine around her waist, bringing her closer to me.**

It felt so good to have him hold me again. I felt safe and warm. Even though we were both soaking and it was freezing.

**We stood there. In the middle of the street, at night, in the pouring rain...kissing. And being in love.**

After all, this was love.

**I pulled away from her lips for a moment.**

I brought him back.

**I smiled through the kissing. I finally had her back. It was all worth it. Getting soaked. Being cold. Staying out for countless nights unable to sleep. All was worth it. It was worth her.**

I realized, right there and then...That I was ready to start the rest of my life. With him.

**It's me and her, now. Forever.**

Always.

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Everwood or any of it's characters or plots.**


End file.
